


Love Amongst the Dark

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Polydins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Love Amongst the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



It takes some time for her to realize that Voltron’s newest and youngest Paladins are together. Though it amuses her that she picked up on it before Coran of all people -- he’s usually quicker to pick on such things than she is --. But it gladdens her heart and mind to see such love and joy between them.

That they managed to find a small measure of comfort in the darkness of a galactic war that their small planet had managed to avoid for so long even with one of the Lions in hiding on their Earth.

They seem to be handling everything that is thrown at them well enough. Having the weight and responsibility of freeing of the galaxy on their shoulders. She’s not one to judge -- not when she is one of the last two citizens remaining of her people --, but she’s glad that they found love and joy in each other.

She watches as the younger Paladins team up against an amused Shiro and force him into one of their “cuddle piles”. It’s all rather adorable to watch their antics.

She smiles.

Perhaps they will all have a chance after all.


End file.
